POTF Finesse
Specialist Class Finesse is skills relative to specialized weapon, melee dexterity-based combat, and the mastery of arms and armors. It is generally a combat and discipline oriented style. A specialist can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that school of Finesse. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the specialist to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Finesse Requires: Level 1 Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sabreur, Dragoon, or Demolitions) Passive Effect - Armor Mastery Allows the specialist to use Medium Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the specialist has Medium Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Riposte (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Minor Action - Finesse 1 FP - Attack Ability Adds a buff of either +1 bonus Damage or AC to the specialist, decided by whether the specialist deals or receives damage first. Adds an additional +1 to AC or Damage at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This effect lasts until damage is dealt or received by the specialist; this effect can be stacked. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h weapon) Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals attack damage to the target's fatigue. This ability can be used as a Minor Action, for 4 FP. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped arblast, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Can be declared to deal either TE, LE, DE or EE damage if using an arblast, sabre, or lance weapon. This can be used alternatively as a Minor Action in addition to another Duelist or Marksmanship ability at its regular cost of fatigue to change the damage type of the ability's attack; in this case do not make an attack roll for purposeful strike. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional Critical Roll for the attack. -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Strike (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Minor Action - Finesse 1 FP - Attack Ability Causes any attacks made by the specialist on this turn to ignore up to 3 AC and all dodge rolls made by the target of this attack. {Deals no damage.} -- -- Dodge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Make a dodge roll against any attacks received this turn, in addition to any dodge rolls the specialist would normally make; if the dodge roll is unsuccessful, make another attempt until a successful attempt is made. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals 50% damage (add a /2 for rolls) but adds a buff that reduces the number of Minor Actions the target can use in their next turn of combat by -1. This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional level of advantage against the target, if the enemy attacked a friendly target other than the specialist in their last turn. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. +1d8 Critical Rolls for the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Armor Mastery (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Dragoon, Demolitions) (Requires Medium Armor Mastery) Passive Effect - Armor Mastery Allows the specialist to use Heavy Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the specialist has Heavy Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes